All because of Chiron
by blaxe27713
Summary: Annabeth's parents have passed and Chiron is now her legal guardian. Percy Jackson was her bast friend until she moved. Nine years later they are brought together at the same high school. Not demigods here sorry.
1. Background, Swimming, And a Little Smoke

**Hey guys. Since most of you really didn't like World War III I thought of ditching that story for this one. See what you did. And to think, I thought all f you loved my stories. JK. Onto the story.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own PJO**

* * *

**Chiron's POV**

I look around at all of the debris and fire to find a little girl huddled in a corner with a blanket wrapped over her.

I quickly go over to her ond kneel down to see her face.

She looks frightened and cold but other than that she looks like a delicate flower.

"What's your name?" I gently speak to her in my most sooting voice I can produce.

"Annabeth,"She manages to choke out with her tears trying to over power her.

"Annabeth, Annabeth. That is a very pretty name."I try to make the flow of her tears decrease.

"Where is my daddy?" She asks urgently. To be honest, her father is probably dead from the explosion.

"Look, how about you come with me and I can take good care of you like daddy did," I say trying to persuade her to trust me.

"B-but," She starts. This won't go well."I want my daddy! Where is he! I want my daddy!" She shouts and bursts out crying.

I throw my arms around her and she doesn't resist but she does keep crying.

"He's dead isn't he?" Annabeth whispers softly in my ear. She was trembling but I kept my grasp firm.

"Can you take care of me like you said before,"She begs.

"Of course," I say before carrying her to the helicopter.

**Annabeth's POV: 9 years later**

"Annabeth!"

My eyes fling open. That was my que. It was my first day of junior high and I overslept!

I glance at the clock as I wrestle into my pants. 6:51.

Shit!

Okay I think I look okay for the first day of school. Wait, shirt over bra Annabeth.

It takes me a whole minute to re-adjust my whole sittuation.

But the real problem is my hair. I don't know about you but I'm the type of person who moves a lot while sleeping so my hair tends to look...bad in the morning.

Brush. Brush. Brush. I keep repeating to myslef as my curls do not cooperate with tangles.

I put the brush down knowing if I keep going I'll pull parts of my hair out.

"Annabeth! Do you want to be late for your first day!"

"I'm coming Chiron!" I shout back at him. Chiron is technically my legal parent but he's not exactly my biological one.

I grap my sling back heavy with an overload of books and school supplies. I practically skip all the stairs to which leads me to crash to the floor.

"I'm okay!"I warn Chiron.

"Just be carefull Annabeth. Remember what happened last time."

I nod remembering Thalia and I playing near the stairs when I fell and broke my arm.

_Fucking stairs,_ I say silently as I hear a car horn honking. Thalia.

"Bye Chiron," I quickly say before slipping outside to Thalia's camary.

She's inspecting her black lipstick in the mirror as I climb in the front seat.

"Really?" Thalia says looking at me from head to toe in disgust.

"I woke up late okay."I explain buckling my seat belt.

"That is not an excuse to look like a shitty slut," She fights back still disgusted by how I look.

"Dude," I complain.

"Get in the back. I brought extra clothes knowing how Annabethy you are,"

"Thals, school's twenty minutes from here. School starts at the time we'd probably arive there." I point out hoping she'll just ignore how I look and just go to school.

"Then you'd better get dressed fast cuz I'm keeping the car in park until you change," Damn you Thalia.

I go to the back quickly finding a plastic back filled with clothes.

I take off my pants and wriggle into the tiny shorts Thalia planned for me.

I take off my shirt and replace it with her black tank top. Over that, a jean jacket. I take note that a white bra does not cooperate with a black top.

"My bra is showing," I say irritated. I hate it when my bra shows. Especially when you live in a house with a man. That's not your husband.

"Stop complaining. Guys love that." Thals quickly says. I decide to leave my converse on instead of those sandals she prepared for me.

I crawl back to the front seat noticing that if I bend down I'll show a little more than I usually do.

"Turn around."

"What?"

Thalia sighs and grabs my hair jerking my head to face the other way. She puts my hair up.

"There, a messy bun shows that you didn't try too hard," She says putting the stick in drive.

"Or 'I tried but failed'" I mumbled.

"Excuse me did I hear something?" Thalia says keeping her foot on the break.

"Thals, it's 7:07 and, like I said before, it's a freaking twenty minute drive!" I burst in angst.

"Relax Annie." She knows I hate being called Annie."I can get there in ten."

Then she stepped on the gas.

* * *

"See, I told you we'd get here on time." Thalia said unbuckling her seatbelt.

"By ignoring stop signs and yellow lights!" I manage to say still petrified for the hell of the ride. I check the time. She was right we would get here on time. We're actually pretty early by three minutes.

But that means we have three minutes to get to class.

We run to the building ignoring the weird looks people are giving us. I struggle to get my schedule out of my pocket. It's not in my pocket. The fuck. Why isn't it in my pocket.

Ohh. Thalia's shorts.

"Thals, I left my schedule in my other pair of pants!" I panick. As we rush up the second flight of stairs.

"Don't worry we both have the same homeroom and you know the teachers give away an extra one," Thalia pants as we are only a few feet away from the door.

We burst into the classroom as Mr. New Teacher said, "Annabeth Chase."

"Here!"I gasp as everyone's attention draw to me and Thals.

"Take your seats. And next time ladies be on time,"He says and we take the only open seats which are in the front thanks to Thalia's little wardrobe change.

As I walk to my seat I notice that a boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes staring at me. While he notices me i notice the bonde haired and blue eyed boy who I will be sitting infront of.

He looks really cute with his whole beach boy look. He's wearing an orange shirt, denim cuttoffs, a pair of flip flops, and a leather necklace with a shark tooth on it. **(Does this remind you guys of anything...)**

If only his necklace had clay beads on it then we's look like an awesome couple. But do you know who has clay beads on their leather necklace. The boy with the black hair and green eyes.

I feel the urge to rip my necklace off but it meant to much for me to take something off just because I matched a guy who I didn't want to match with.

The teacher kept calling role and he said a name, "Pery Jackson."

"Here," I heard a voice say next to me. I turned and found that the black haired green eyed guy was Percy Jacson.

Percy Jackson. Percy Jackson. The name is vaguely familiar. Wait.

Black hair. Blue eyes. Clay beaded nacklace. Percy Jackson.

"Seaweed Brain!" Did I just say that out louc?

"Miss Chase. Why did you blurt out seaweed brain?" The teacher says stopping writting something on the board with every pair of eyes on me.

"Umm...There's this book I read and Seaweed Brain was my favourite character." Nice save Annabeth.

"Moving on, I am Mr. D. I am your homeroom teacher and also your wonderful amazing wonderful greek mythology teacher. But since today is your first day I will let you, thrughout the whole homeroom, I will let all of you talk and socialize." Mr.D said."You can thank me later, I'll be passing out skekdulees." I'm pretty sure he meant schedules but you know teachers.

Well at least he's passing out schedules.

The classes volume starts from silent to pep-rally loud. How the fuck could you know so many people on the first day of school?

I start tapping my fingers on my desk. Where is Thalia?

I turn around and find her goofing off with the beach boy and his other friends having a blast.

Well, I'll have to try really hard to get him off of Thalia.

I turn back around to find Percy standing at my desk ruffling his hair shyly.

"Hey Wise Girl." He finally says now rubbling his back nervously. I haven't been called that in such a long time. I can't help but smile.

"Seaweed Brain," I say looking up at him. Great I just had to say that at that exact moment because Mr.D just handed me and Percy our schedules.

"I can't believe that your favourite book character is standing in my very room. Would you like an autograph Annabeth?" Mr.D joked before leaving us both blushing furiously.

"I haven't seen you in like, nine years," He says breaking the silence once more.

I felt like being my funny self." What? I can't be that old."

He chuckled nervoulsy. Jeez why is he so nervous?

"You look taller," He says now smiling and his hands nowhere near his head anymore.

"Well, looks like you finally got past my height." I point out because when we were little I was at least one inch taller than him at all times. Well, all I can say is puberty does wonders.

"Yeah, but not by much," He replies still smiling. I make on of those 'tsking' noises and stand up next to him.

I compare my height by putting my hand on the top of my head and sliding it to his body. My head stops at his lips.

"Dude, I'm like a midget compared to you!" I exclaim. How could he be four inches taller than me?

"Not midget," He puts his hands up preparing for air quotation marks."Fun sized." He completes.

I shove him playfully with the both of us laughing.

"Seriously, how can you be so tall and...muscley." I wish I hadn't have said the last part.

"You know, eating, drinking, swimming, taking some purple potion everyday that makes me have the urge to tickle people all the time." He answers and to prove that he brushes his fingers by my stomach which causes me to laugh briefly.

"You might look a little different but you're still the same Annabeth I knew in first grade," I think about what he said. But not in enough time because the bell rings.

I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder.

"Hey what do you have next?" Percy asks. I check my schedule.

"I have math. You?"

"Science, what do you have after math?" He asks determined.

"Um...I have swimming." I say. How the hell did I get into the swimming class? I can dive but I'd probably never surface again. He smiles.

"I'll see you then," He says and walks out the door with me following.

It is a fucking jungle in the hallway. I swear I was dragged from the flow of the crowd to the math classroom.

I feel a tug on my sleeve. Thalia.

"What was that?" She hissed. I look around to see if anyone heard that and the coast was clear.

"What was what?" I hissed back at her.

"You know. The whole thing with my little cuz over there." She said. I thought know one noticed Percy and I.

"Nothing. I thought you were too caught up with Luke to notice Percy and I anyway," I comeback.

"Ohh, so there was something between you and Percy," What have I done?

"What! No-!"The teacher cut me off.

"Everybody take their seats!"

Shit.

Now I sit in the back. The very back. That's more comfortable.

"Okay class, I am . Today we will be taking a pre-test to see how well you already know. It's only a few word problems nothing to complain about," says passing out papers.

Word problems. Why word problems. Why not just regular problems.

I take a look at the test and this is what it looks like.

tePre sha 3 lrldoas orf veyer ohur he orwks. eterP krosw 78 huros. oHw ucmh omney deso he teg?

That was only the first problem. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm highly dyslexic. My foot starts to beat against the floor.

Ohh, yeah. I'm also diagnosed with ADHD which makes my focus level even worse.

Ten minutes have passed and my foot is still tapping, my head is cradled in my hands, and the only question I answered was:Name Annabeth_

I can't believe I actually deciphered 'name'.

"Okay class," Dammit."All papers will be collected at this time." Mrs. Dodds says and walks around the classroom collecting the papers.

I try and quickly scribble random answers on the test but end up erasing everything on the paper. Sooner or later she comes around and I give her my test.

She takes a glance at the test, then at me, then quickly moves on.

I have a feeling that she doesn't like me. That's okay I think we have the same feelings for each other. I mean, what kind of fucked up teacher would give out a test on the first day of school.

The bell rings again. Swimming. With Percy.

I am the first one out of the door. For not wanting to get trampled because the pool is on the last floor and I am on the third.

The second reason I want to see if Seaweed Brain hasn't lost his Seaweedness.

I reach the pool room, I have no idea what else to call it., and find a couple of other kids lined up against the wall which the coach is the opposite of.

"Line up against the wall, no talking or you will get silent lunch for a week."The coach said.

Jeez, tone down the discipline -face.

He repeated the same phrase to everybody that entered.

Percy was the second to last that entered. I waved and smiled at him. He winked at me. I might've blushed but I definately blushed more when Luke came into the room.

"Alright," The coach put doen his clipboard and stood up."I am coach Neptune." Sounds familiar." , Coach Neptune, Mr.N. I don't care as long as you don't alternate between names often."Good to know."Girls locker room to the right, boys locker room to the left. There are bathing suits enough for everybody. When you wear the suit you will not wear a T-shirt over it because that would cause you to sink easier. You have five minutes. Go."

I walk close to the benches so I won't accidentally fall into the pool. The locker room is like the bathroom except five times worse.

It smells like chlorine and must. There is water on the floor everywhere.

If this is the girl's locker room I'd hate to see the boy's.

So the uniform is a black one piece swimsuit that has thin straps and looks as if there are shorts attatched.

It's not_ too_ releaving but it's still tight like a normal swimsuit.

My only problem is how I'm going to put it on infront of all of these girls. I'll just turn around and put on the bathing suit as fast as I can after I take off my underwear.

Turns out it took a longer time to get my underwear off before I get into the suit. As I take off my shirt I think to myself, _should I keep my bra on?_

I later find out that there are pads on the inside so I unclasp my bra and wriggle into the suit.

It's only the first day of school so I find and empty locker and just shove my clothes and shoes into it not bothering to close it and runupstairs remembering the coaches words.

A few people are out lined up in two single file rows. I see Percy in his uniform. It's just a black pair of swimming trunks.

"Girls infront of boys," Mr.N. said casually. I stepped infront of Percy.

I smiled and waved at him as I did.

He just looked at me urgently pointing furiously at the back of his head.

I stared at him perplexed while he kept pointing to the back of his head.

"What?" I mouthed at him.

"Chase," I jerk my head to the sound of my name. "Hair. Down." His voice booms through the echoing room.

I pull the band around my hair and my curls cascade down my back. One bounces in my face and I blow it away from me.

"Tried to tell you," I hear Percy say through gritted teeth.

I push my hand in his face causing him to jerk back as I hear some classmates silently snicker.

"Chase, what are some of your skills with water?" Mr. N. booms walking toward me.

"Drinking," I reply and some classmates guffaw behind me.

"Don't smart alec me. Physical skills."

"I can, uh, dive pretty well." I say trying to cover up my gulp.

"Don't tell me show me,"

_Ohh, I'll show you,_ I thought to myself walking toward the diving board.

I take a deep breath before jumping off the high dive and flipping in the air before I hit the cool water.

Bubbles surround me as I surface finding everyone applauding me.

I'm having a hard time keeping my head above the twelve feet water.

"Not bad Chase, sit at the stairs as Jackson shows me what he can do." Mr.N. says.

I try to swim as fast as I can to to the steps where the water is shallower.

Percy takes a running start then jumps into the water swimming furiously to the other side of the pool. Then back, then to the other side again.

After five minutes or so he stops and pants tiredly after slicing furiously throught the water.

"Thirty laps in five minutes. Dear God Jackson. Can you breath underwater?" The coach jokes.

Behind all the tiredness I know that Percy's beaming.

"Go over with Chase,"

Percy gets over here quickly and sits next to me on the same step.

I watch him as he ruffles the water off his hair. Theres water dripping from his fance and chest and hair of course.

I take fondness of one drop of water that trails down his face starting from his forehead.

The drop outlines the outside of his nose and creases his lips as he smiles at me.

Lucky water. Wait. What the fuck am I thinking? Snap out of it Annabeth!

I guess he caught me staring at him because he scoops some water and splashes it in my face. I cringe.

"Earth to Annabeth!" He recalls as I am finally brought to Earth.

"I never thought you would get more Seaweedy but I guess I was wrong," I say bitterly as though I wish he would leave.

He splashes water at me. I splash some at him. He splashes me back. I splash him back. It becomes a splashing war.

"Jackson, Chase!" We quickly stop splashing with the water frothing around us.

"You wanna play games, you'll play games. Different ends on the pool now!"

We both scramble out and attpempt to go opposite directions but fail and crash into each other.

"Sorry!" Percy and I say to each other at the same time.

"Find the coin," Mr. N. said as he flinged a coin into the pool with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

I'm in my bathroom and instead of studying I'm taking a long sip of my cigarette.

It feels better with a cigartette in my mouth. Of course Chiron doesn't know.

He'd say, "Off with your head!" As soon as he found out.

I can still feel Percy's warmth on my body as we clashed together in swimming. I can still feel the goosebumbs on my legs when he brushed by looking for the coin.

I can still remember when our hands met under the water as we reached for the coin at the same time but instead of winning he gave it to me and celebrated with the rest of the class of my victory.

"Annabeth!"

I quickly shove the butt of the cigarette in my 'secret stash of ashes.'

"Coming!"


	2. Crushes, Best Firends, and Nobody

**So, I know you're probably wondering why I didn't update in a while. Well, I thought nobody would like this story until I got this comment from a someone named ****_Golden Drachma_****. So I am now encouraged to write more.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

I layed in my bed for a long time recapping the day.

It wasn't a bad first day. But it could've been better.

Luke could've noticed me. I wouldn't have such a big mouth. could've not given a test with fricken' word problems. I mean, numbers and letters?

I could've realized that people think that Percy and I are some sort of couple now. But, hey. I could've drowned.

Why couldn't I realize that I was practically flirting with Percy and he was returning a favor?

I could've spent my whole time catching Luke's attention by flaunting myself in swimming. He probably thinks I'm just some other normal girl.

The worst thing is that Percy let me do all of those things without warning me. What a kelp head. Not that he knows I'm trying to catch Luke's heart.

I hope Thals won't bring something up.

* * *

"What happened yesterday with Percy?"

"What yesterday? What Percy? Hey are you wearing a new lipstick?" I tried to change the subject because I really don't want Thalia thinking I have the hotts for her cousin.

"Stop stalling. I saw you guys in swimming class. That whole splishy splashy thing was totally flirting." Thalia recalled.

"No! Plus I don't even like Percy. He's just a long lost friend, okay. I haven't seen him for nine friggin years. We gotta lotta catchin up to do. Besisdes, I have my eyes on luke Castellan." I explain.

"Sure." Thalia said as she turned left on the stop sign without signaling. I thought for a moment.

"When were you in my swimming class?"

"Aww...Was wittuw Annie to in wuv with Perwcy to nowtice hew best fwend since fowevew?"Thalia mocked in a baby voice.

"Shut up. And stop calling me Annie! It's so annoying."

We got to school-on time. So in Mr.D's class Thalia and I got to talk.

"So let's get this strait. Luke's your crush.I'm your best friend. And percy's a nobody?"

"That's what I just said." I recalled.

"But in the car you said that Percy's your firend."

"Forget what I said. I'm chasing Luke so Percy is just going to get in my way. I mean, Percy's not even popular." I noted.

"Okay? So anyway nice outfit. You actually cared about trying." Thalia pointed out as she looked over my black jeans, navy blue vans, and my blue top.

"Thanks, I was trying to impress L- a special someone," I tried to cover Luke up because Percy just sat in his seat.

I guess I was to busy chatting with Thalia to notice that Percy entered the classroom.

"Morning Perce," Thalia sang as if she were to mock me.

"Thals, Annabeth."Percy said nodding to both of us right before he texted someone on his phone. I was curious to know who could possibly be texting him.

I caught a glimpse at the screen before he put his phone back in his pocket. I didn't notice Thalia smirking at me.

She slid off my desk to take her seat. But before she did that she leaned down and whispered to me.

"So he's a 'nobody'. By the way not that you should already know. Percy's favourite colour is blue."

I wanted so badly to cuss her out right now but the bell rang and Mr.D started taking role.

I was really bored. Like really bored. I'm practically learning everything I learned all over again. Chron taught me Greek mythology when I was little.

I really didn't pay attention. My fingers started to tap against my desk. Then I would say the started to bang,

"Miss Chase," I heard Mr.D say. I looked up and found all eyes on me. I thought I was supposed to answer a question but I found out it was my loud drumming.

"Sorry. ADHD. Can't really control it," I apologize and he just continues with the lesson. I chose to shake my leg instead.

After Greek Mythology I walk with Thalia to Math. Ugh. Fuck math. Fuck .

Math passed by pretty quickly. We went over our pre test. But thank Athena that it didn't count for a grade.

Thalia and I weaved through the halls while chatting.

"So, who was _Nobody_ texting?" Thalia teased.

"Come on Thalia. We have to get to swimming and I don't want Coach N to be waiting on us." I said before I started to sprint in the hall.

"Anna-Ann-Annabeth! Wait up!" Thalia yelled to me.

"Come on Thalia!-Ooof!" I bumped into someone and my things fell out of my bag.

I went on my knees and frantically started grabbing my things and stuffing them in my bag.

I stood up and saw Luke holding a book out to me. I gently took it from him and thanked him.

"No prob. Hey, Annabeth right?" His silky voice said smoothly.

"Yup." I recalled. I don't want to say much because I might start stuttering.

"I'm Luke," He stuck his hand out. "We have next period together."

"I know." I took his hand. It would be rude if I didn't take the offer.

"Well, I'll see ya in a bit. By the way Annabeth is a pretty name."

I walked towards the swimming room feeling bubbly.

"Did you just see what I saw. Oh my gods! He said you were pretty! What is air?" She said a little too meladramatically.

"He said my name was pretty. He's practically complimented my dead parents."

"Still."

"Chase, Grace. Get dressed." Coach said.

I saw that some people already got dressed and are sitting on the bleachers. One in particular Percy. Who's talking with RED.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I hated her and still do.

Red hair, green eyes, freckles that complimented her in a great way. That's why I hate her.

She's too perfect. She's so nice and smrt and pretty.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. Thalia took me home and reminded me that I'll be sleeping over tonight.

"I'll be there."

I hope I will.

"How was your day at school?"

"Great." I replied firmly and I grabbed a bag of chips before going to my room.

I attempted to do m homework but got frusterated and smoked instead.

My room's a mess. Well, Look at my life. That seems like a good comparison.

I decided to go to Thalia's because I don't have anything else to do.

I munched on some chips while I packed. Toothbrush, extra clothes, and a towel. Just incase.

I galloped down the steps.

"What's that for?" Chiron asked while looking up from his writtings. Not that I know what they are.

"I'm going to Thalia's for the night." I explained hoping he wouldn't protest.

"Can you at least wait until after dinner?" I sighed annoyed as I went to set the table.

Setting the table isn't that hard because only two seats need to be set up. Although, we have this big a fuck table so twelve people could fit on it.

Dinner was at it's usual state. No talking just eating.

"Have fun."

"Okay. You too. Bye." I said before I shut the door in his face.

I rang the doorbell then crouched down and untied my shoes.

The door swung open.

"Sorry Thals. I could've got here earlier but Chiron wanted me to eat first." I said as I looked up.

It was Percy. Dripping wet. With swmming trunks on.

**I hope you like that chapter and of course there's more to come! I'll updat soon!**

**~Blaxe**


End file.
